I Like You The Best
by Han Soo Byung
Summary: Ch.2 Update :D. KiSeob story!, dedicated to B2uty and KiSeob Shipper XD
1. Chapter 1

I Like You the Best

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance + Humor

Disclaimer:

Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama :D , jadi jangan harap author bakal bagi-bagi Yoseob bahkan KiKwang :P #plakk.

Cast:

Lee KiKwang

Yang Yoseob as Yeojya

Jung JunHyung

Hyunseung as Yeojya

DongWoon

DooJoon as Yeojya

Other..

Note:

Ku dedikasikan ff ini untuk semua B2uty dan KiSeob.

NO COPAS NO BASH , okay?

Happy Reading.

Summary:

KiKwang namja yang cuek dengan yeojya, tiba-tiba di urus oleh Yoseob yang notebene yeojya satu sekolahnya karena suatu alasan, saat kontrak 'babysitter' itu hampir berakhir, tiba-tiba orang tua KiKwang menjodohkan KiKwang dengan EunJi, anak sahabat appa-nya. EunJi-pun menyukai KiKwang pada pandangan pertama, ia juga berusaha agar KiKwang juga menyukainya. Yoseob yang mengetahui rencana perjodohon itu, berusaha mati-matian untuk membunuh rasa sukanya pada KiKwang yang ia pendam.

Author's POV

"Kikwang-ssi! Ini!" seorang yeojya menahan jalan Kikwang, dan mengulurkan sebuah tempat makan.

"Gomawo", setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu, Kikwang meninggalkan yeojya itu tanpa menerima pemberiannya. Kikwang menghampiri dua sahabatnya, JunHyung dan DongWoon yang kini melambaikan tangan untuk kikwang.

"ahjumma! Ramennya 1" teriak kikwang pada bibi yang menjaga kantin, setelah ia duduk di hadapan ke dua sahabatnya.

"Ya Kikwang!, kau ini parah sekali" ujar Junhyung membuka pembicaraan.

Kikwang mendelik sambil meminum lemon tea milik dongwoon yang masih utuh.

"ya! Lemon tea-ku!" seru donwoon histeris dan merebut gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"parah kenapa?" Tanya kikwang tanpa memeperdulikan gerutuan si maknae.

Dongwoon memang lebih muda 1 tahun dari kikwang dan junhyung.

"yeojya tadi nangis lho"ujar junhyung.

"yeojya?, oh… yeojya yang tadi, kau melihat kami?, biarkan saja, itukan bukan salahku" bela kikwang.

"dasar kau ini, nggak ada romantis-romatisnya, seenggaknya kamu menerima pemberian dia"

"betul itu", tambah dongwoon yang datang membawa lemon tea lagi.

"yah…, mau gimana lagi? Aku kan sama sekali nggak suka, bahkan aku nggak kenal, masa' aku harus menerima pemberiannya begitu saja, bagaimana kalau di sana ada racunnya?, terus aku sekarat?, atau ada obat yang bisa nyantet?", ujar kikwang lebay.

"betul itu" sahut DongWoon.

"ya!, kau ini berpihak pada siapa? Aku atau kikwang?" Tanya Junhyung bete.

Dongwoon yang menyadari kebodohannya hanya nyengir onta (?).

"ini ramennya", pesanan kikwang pun datang.

"gomawo ahjumma"

BRUK

KOMPRANG (?)

BRUK

PRANG (?)

Baru saja kikwang mengangkat sendok, seorang yeoja tersandung di dekat meja kikwang dkk dan menumpahkan semangkuk mie ramen dan mengenai seragam kikwang.

"o,ow…", dongwoon melirik kikwang hat-hati.

'ya!, di mana matamu hah?"bentak kikwang yang tidak terima seragamnya kotor karena semangkuk ramen.

"kikwang!, jangan marah-marah di tempat umum"bisik Junhyung.

"mianhae, jeongmal miahae, aku bener-bener nggak sengaja"ujar yeoja itu menyesal.

"hhh…, sudahlah, bangun jangan membungkuk seperti itu terus" kikwang bangun dan membersihkan seragamnya.

"sudahlah, jangan membungkuk lagi"bisik dongwoon, ia merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"aku pergi duluan", kikwang melenggang pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan yeoja itu.

"kikwang-ah, gimana ramen mu?" teriak dongwoon, junhyung yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng.

Kikwang mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh dan tetap berjalan menjauhi kantin.

"sudah, jangan membungkuk lagi, kikwang sudah pergi"

Yeojya itu meneggakkan tubuhnya dan melirik dongwoon dan junhyung yang sedang menatapnya.

"mianhae…, mianhae mengganggu kalian"

"ya! Bukannya kau Yang Yoseob anak 11-2 itu?" seru dongwoon yang seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"ne, maaf aku harus pergi", yoseob mengambil mangkuk yang ia pecahkan dan membawanya ke dapur kantin.

Yoseob's POV

Yoseob babbo!, bisanya kau melakukan hal bodoh itu di depan banyak orang!, bagaimana aku harus meminta maaf sama kikwang, yang sama sekali nggak mengenaliku.

Author's POV

'Aku kan nggak kenal kikwang!' batin Yoseob.

Sepanjang koridor yoseob memukul pelan kepalanya dan bergumam sendiri.

"seobi!, kau kenapa?" hyunseung, sahabat yoseob, menepuk pelan pundak yoseob dari belakangnya.

"ah, ani!" bohongnya.

Hyunseung memiringkan kepalanya.

"apanya yang 'nggak'!, dari tadi kau memukul kepalamu sendiri!, apa kau nggak sadar dari tadi orang-orang menyuruhku untuk menegurmu, takut kamu kesurupan!" koar Hyunseung.

Akhirnya yoseob-pun menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja di timpanya di kantin.

"kau gila ya?!, untung aja kikwang tidak memarahimu" pekik hyunseung setelah mendengar cerita yoseob.

"iya, tapi dia membentakku", ujar yoseob melas.

Yoseob tau, namja yang bernama Lee KiKwang itu terkenal seantero sekolah dan yoseob juga tau kalau kikwang itu cuek pada yeoja dan yoseob sangat tau kalau penggemar fanatic kikwang akan membunuhnya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kikwang gara-gara dirinya.

'mati aku', rutuk yoseob.

"sudahlah, pasti dia akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan tragedi (?) itu" hibur hyunseung.

"iya, tapi fans-nya tidak akan membuatku hidup tenang"lirih yoseob.

Seperti biasa, setelah selesai ekskul menyanyi, yoseob mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan di apartemennya. Yang yeseob, seorang yeoja yang yatim piatu, orang tuanya kecelakaan pesawat saat sedang menuju ke Los Angeles untuk dinas. Sekarang ia hidup seorang diri di Korea, semua saudara-saudarany tinggal di luar negri, tapi setiap sebulan sekali ia di kirimi uang dari kakek dan bibinya yang tinggal di Jepang.

"ya! Kau Yang Yoseob?!", salah seorang dari tiga cewek menghadang jalan Yoseob dan meneriakinya.

"ne, aku yoseob, ada perlu apadenganku?" Tanya yoseob tenang, padahal dalam hati ia takut setengah mati.

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik rambut yoseob #inget rambut yoseob di MV mystery beast almighty?.

"jadi kamu yang mempermalukan kikwang di kantin?!"

"ne, dia yang mempermalukan aku di kantin?" ujar seorang namja dari belakang ketiga yeoja tersebut.

"ki…,ki.., kikwang-ssi", yeoja yang mejambak rambut yoseob melepaskan rambut yoseob dari genggamannya.

"yeoja seperti apa kalian ini, dasar tidak berpendidikan" ujar kikwang tajam.

"mianhae", ujar ketiga yeoja tersebut dan langsung lari meninggalkan yoseob.

"kau, kau menolongku?" Tanya yoseob tidak percaya.

"ya!, jangan ge-er, siapa juga yang menolongmu", kikwang memandang sebal yoseob.

Yoseob memutar bola matanya, ia tidak peduli dengan sanggahan kikwang, ia tetap percaya, kalau kikwang menolong dirinya.

"jangan memandang aku seperti itu", tegur kikwang yang risih karena tatapan yoseob untuknya.

"terserah kau sajalah", kikwang meninggalkan yoseob.

"kikwang-ssi, mianhae atas kejadian tadi siang, dan gomawo udah menolongku", yoseob menahan jalan kikwang dan membungkuk.

"iya, iya, terserah kau saja, minggir! Aku mau jalan"

Yoseob memberikan jalan, dan tersenyum menatap punggung kikang yang menjauh.

Sementara itu…

"ya hyung, kau hebat!, baru kali ini aku melihat kikwang menolong seorang yeojya", ujar dongwoon dari tempat persembunyiannya dan junhyung.

"hhaha, hebatkan hyungmu ini", junhyung menepuk dadanya bangga.

_"kikwang-ah, kau tau tidak?,yeoja tadi nangis lho, dia takut kalo kamu nggak maafin, malah tadi dia di marah-marahin sama fansmu, kasian banget pokoknya, mungkin sekarang dia sedang di interogasi fansmu", bohong Junhyung._

"_jinjja?" pekik kikwang, dia memang sudah tidak mempermasalhkan peristiwa tadi, tapi sekarang ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan yeojya tadi_.

Junhyung senyum-senyum mengingat kebohongannya tadi.

"hyung bagaimana kalo kita comblangin kikwang sama Yoseob" celetuk Dongwoon.

"ide bagus!, Cuma dia doank yang belum punya yeojyachingu, tapi…, kita harus cari info tentang Yoseob, yang aman kita Tanya siapa ya?".

"Tanya hyunseung noona aja, dia kan sahabatnya"

Junhyung agak mempertimbangkan usulan dongwoon, masalahnya hyunseung itu yeojyachingunya, dia nggak mau yeojyachingunya ikut campur dan leih nggak mau lagi kalo hyunseung sampe cemburu.

"jangan, Tanya Heechul aja, dia kan lumayan tau semua info murid cube high school"

"tapi…, hyung aja yang nanya, aku trauma takut di bentak lagi sama Heechul hyung si ratu es", dongwoon mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri, seakan kedinginan. Dulu saat ia sedang main ke tempat para AB club atau chocoball untuk mencari junhyung, dongwoon pernah di marahin gara-gara dudukin sofa yang biasa heechul pake (-.-).

"kalian sedang membicarakanku ya? Yong Junhyung? Son Dongwoon?"Tanya seseorang, tiba-tiba Heechul dan para member AB club ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"bu-bukan, kita lagi ngomongin pacul bukan Heechul hyung, kami pamit ya hyung", sebelum junhyung menjawab dongwoon sudah mendahuluinya, dan menarik junhyung untuk pergi.

Kikwang menatap umma nya tidak percaya.

"umma, umma Cuma bercanda kan?"Tanya kikwang ke-5 kalinya.

"Lee Kikwang!, umma nggak bercanda, kalo nggak ada yang mengurusi kamu, bagaimana kamu makan?, terus pasti kamu bakal pulang malam-malam?", ucap tajam.

"tapi umma…", kikwang bingung untuk memberi alasan lagi.

"sudah kamu nurut aja sama umma, umma Cuma pergi satu bulan, besok dia akan datang sekitar jam jam 4 sore, kamu jangan pulang terlalu sore, arra?"

"arraso", jawab kikwang nyerah.

Kikwang's POV

Tega banget sih umma, menjebak aku dirumah dengan yeoja yang belum tentu aku kenal selama dia pergi ke New York. Aku bisa gila!, yeoja seperti apa nanti yang akan menjadi 'babysitter'ku?, aku apstikan dia akan betah disini.

Author's POV

Junhyung memandang aneh kikwang yang tiba-tiba datang kemejanya dengan tampang bete. Kikwang mengambil salah satu kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"aku stress!", raung(?) kikwang tiba-tiba.

Junhyung yang masih menatap kikwang aneh, langsung kaget dan mengelu-elus dadanya.

"nggak usah ngagetin napa"

Kikwang memandang sebal junhyung.

"mwo?"Tanya junhyung bingung.

"aku benar-benar nggak abis pikir, ummaku akan pergi ke New York, dan kau tau sendiri, ummaku nggak akan membiarkan aku di rumah sendirian, seperti minggu lalu, aku di titipi sama pamanku, oke, itu nggak masalah, tapi kali ini umma menyuruh anak kenalannya untuk mengurusi aku selama 1 bulan! Bayangin!, 1 bulan!"cerocos kikwang kayak kereta barang.

Junhyung yang menyimaknya langsung ketawa ngakak dan berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di kelas.

"ya kikwang-ah, kau apakan si joker?"Tanya Hongki geli yang melihat junhyung ketawa ampe nangis.

"kau tau sendiri, dia agak gila", gurau kikwang dan langsung memukul lengan junhyung dengan buku fisika yang ada di meja joker itu.

"oke, mian…, lagian ceritamu itu memang pantas ditertawakan", ujar junhyung seraya mengelap air matanya.

'junhyung aja begini gimana kalu nanti aku kasih tau sama si onta, bisa-bisa dia bakal mengundang mata seantero sekolah gara-gara ketawanya yang pasti susah berhenti (-.-)' batin kikwang mengingat dongwoon yang belum datang ke kelasnya.

"kenapa ahjumma nggak menyuruh aku aja untuk nginap di rumahmu?", Tanya junhyung.

"dengan kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu saat kau memecahkan vas bunga milik ummaku, kau mau aku mati, heh?!"

Si pecinta Pikachu itu nyengir tanpa dosa.

"jadi…, kau sudah tau, siapa yeoja beruntung itu?"

Lagi-lagi kikwang menatap sebal junhyung, kikwang nggak suka dengan kata terakhir tadi (read: beruntung).

"hehe, maksudku, yeoja sial itu"

Kikwang mendengus.

"belum, aku belum tau siapa yeoja itu, tapi sore nanti dia akan datang"

Junhyung mengangguk mengerti.

Kikwang mengendap-endap di dekat jendela ruang tamu rumahnya, sudah 15 menit ia melihat umma dan seorang yeoja bolak-balik menelusuri rumahnya.

'siapa ya?, kenapa dari sini nggak keliatan?'batin kikwang.

"kikwang-ssi, sedang apa di situ?"Tanya ahjumma tetangga kikwang yang kebetulan lewat.

"ah, ani ahjumma, lagi nyari anjing temen yang ilang di rumah aku" bohong kikwang.

'huff…, apa aku kayak maling ya?' Tanya kikwang dlam hati.

Kikwang memencet intercom.

"umma, aku pulang"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu rumah kikwang terbuka.

"kikwang, ini yeoja yang akan mengurusimu, namanya-"

"Yang Yoseob?!", belum selesai memperkenalkan yeoja itu Kikwang sudah berseru kaget.

bingung, melihat anaknya histeris melihat yoseob.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya

"ne, kemarin baru kami ketemu secara nggak sengaja", kata Yoseob.

'Oh God, kenapa yeoja ini?, satu bulan aku pasti gila!', rutuk kiwang.

"baiklah, 15 menit lagi umma akan berangkat, kikwang, ingat peraturan yang umma buat tadi malam, semuanya udah umma kasih tau ke yoseob, arra?"

Kikwang dan Yoseob mengangguk bersamaan.

"perlu aku antar ahjumma?"tawar yoseob.

"tidak usah, aku lebih suka sendiri,baiklah, umma pergi, baik-baik ya kikwang, yoseob-ah", menarik kopernya ke luar rumah.

"hati-hati ahjumma"Yoseob melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah tidak terlihat lagi.

"ARGGGHHH!, kenapa harus sama kamu?!", raung kikwang sambil menunjuk wajah Yoseob.

TBC

A/N:

Ch.1 selesai…, ada yang mau nambah ^o^?, hehe mian kalo ada kesalahan dalam menulis, maklum ff ini menggunakan ESA (ejaan sesuka author) :D, sebagian nama yang jadi yeojya nggak author ganti ex:Yoseob, coz keliatan aneh :D, mian juga kalo jalan ceritanya ngebut. karena ff KiSeob itu jarang jadi author bikin KiSeob semoga makin banyak juga yang bikin hehe ^o^. Jeongmal gomawo yang udah baca n jangan lupa review ya… review readers sangat berarti, apalagi berisi kritik n saran :) .


	2. Chapter 2

I Like You the Best

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance + Humor

Disclaimer:

Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama :D , jadi jangan harap author bakal bagi-bagi Yoseob bahkan KiKwang :P #plakk.

Cast:

Lee KiKwang

Yang Yoseob as Yeojya

Jung JunHyung

Hyunseung as Yeojya

DongWoon

DooJoon as Yeojya

Other..

Note:

Ku dedikasikan ff ini untuk semua B2uty dan KiSeob shipper.

NO COPAS NO BASH , okay?

Happy Reading.

Summary:

KiKwang namja yang cuek dengan yeojya, tiba-tiba di urus oleh Yoseob yang notebene yeojya satu sekolahnya karena suatu alasan, saat kontrak 'babysitter' itu hampir berakhir, tiba-tiba orang tua KiKwang menjodohkan KiKwang dengan EunJi, anak sahabat appa-nya. EunJi-pun menyukai KiKwang pada pandangan pertama, ia juga berusaha agar KiKwang juga menyukainya. Yoseob yang mengetahui rencana perjodohon itu, berusaha mati-matian untuk membunuh rasa sukanya pada KiKwang yang ia pendam.

Kikwang masih tetap memandangi nasi goreng ala Yoseob. Setelah ummanya pergi, Yoseob langsung menuju dapur rumah kikwang.

"kenapa?, nanti keburu dingin lho", kata Yoseob sambil membereskan meja makan, dan meninggalkan kikwang sendirian di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoseob datang kembali dengan membawa sepiring pudding.

"ngapain bikin pudding segala?"Tanya kikwang sarkastis.

Yoseob tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya meninggalkan pudding cokelat di hadapan kikwang, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan namja itu lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoseob diam-diam mengintip kikwang yang sekarang sedang asyik memakan pudding tadi, yeojya itu tersenyum kecil.

**_"ahjumma abis bikin pudding cokelat untuk kikwang, itu salah satu snack kesukaannya, tolong kamu kasih ya kalo udah dingin"_**

Yoseob menahan tawa mengingat perkataan umma kikwang.

'dasar sok ja'im!' batin Yoseob geli.

"ya! Lee kikwang, umma mu berpesan untuk membelikan bahan makanan, nih", ujar Yoseob sambil memberikan selembar daftar belanjaan.

"nggak mau, kan udah ada kamu", tolak kikwang.

"ya!, kau ini" seru Yoseob, memukul kikwang dengan Koran.

"beli sendiri sana!, aku mau mengerjakan pr", ucap kikwang ketus.

Yoseob menatap kikwang galak, 'dasar nyebelin', batinnya.

"ya udah, aku yang akan beli ke minimarket!, kau jaga rumah, jangan kabur", Yoseob mengambil jaketnya dan sepatunya.

*2 jam kemudian*

Kikwang menatap cemas jam tangannya untuk ke-24 kalinya.

'mana sih yojya babo itu!, minmarketkan nggak begitu jauh dari sini, kenapa lama banget sih, kalo terjadi apa-apa dengan yeojya itu, aku bakal di gantung umma nanti', gerutu kikwang dalam hati.

"argh…!", kikwang mengambil jaketnya, dan langsung menuju motornya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari Yoseob. Yoseob masih di depan minmarket mengobrol dengan seorang namja. Kikwang yang melihat dia dari kejauhan, memicingkan matanya sebal.

"dasar yeojya sialan, dia malah asyik ngobrol sama namja", maki kikwang.

Kikwang menghampiri Yoseob dengan langkah cepat.

"ya!, pulang sekarang juga!", kikwang menarik paksa Yoseob tanpa memperdulikan namja yang bersama Yoseob.

"appo kikwang-ah!", Yoseob mencoba melepas genggaman tangan kikwang di lengannya, tapi karena tenaganya yang kalah dengan kikwang, jadi yeojya itu hanya bisa mengikuti kikwang.

Kikwang melepaskan lengan Yoseob.

"pake, dan cepet naik, nggak pake lama"perintah kikwang.

Merasa ngeri karena kikwang benar-benar marah, Yoseob menurut saja.

*di rumah kikwang*

"kamu tau sekarang jam berapa?", Tanya kikwang. Namja itu menatap Yoseob galak, yeojya yang kini sedang duduk di depan kikwang, melihat jam tangannya.

"jam 10 lewat, emang kenapa?", Tanya Yoseob dengan tampang polosnya.

"BRAKK", kikwang memukul meja di sampingnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yoseob.

"aku kasih tau ya, kalo terjadi sesuatu sama kamu, yang kena imbasnya itu aku!, aku bakal di gantung sama umma ku sendiri!", ujar kikwang dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'gantung'.

"mianhae, aku tadi keasyikan ngobrol", sesal Yoseob.

"argh…, sudahlah, sekarang aku anter kamu pulang, kajja"

Yoseob tetap diam.

"ada apalagi sih?"

"aku sudah meminta izin dengan umma-mu, kalo aku ingin menginap di sini sampai umma-mu pulang, soalnya, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen",jelas Yoseob.

"mwoya?, aish…,oke, kamu boleh nginap di sini, di kamar tamu", putus kikwang.

"gomawo kikwang-ah!", ucap Yoseob senang.

"tapi jangan salahkan aku kalo suatu saat aku nyerang kamu", kata kikwang, dan meninggalkan Yoseob sendirian.

"MWO?"

Yoseob menatap Kikwang bingung.

"kikwang-ah, kenapa kamu nggak menyentuh bubur udang yang ku masakkan?", Tanya Yoseob heran.

Kikwang yang sedang membaca komik, langsung menutup komiknya.

"umma ku kan nggak bilang kalo aku alergi udang?", Tanya kikwang sebal.

"eh, babboya, aku lupa!", seru Yoseob yang merasa bersalah.

"kalau begitu aku masakkan bubur ayam ya?", tawar Yoseob.

Kikwang tidak menanggapi yeojya itu, ia langsung meraih tasnya, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoseob.

'aish…, Yoseob babo! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan yang satu itu?', rutuk Yoseob dalam hati.

Kikwang POV's

Dasar yeojya rese', aku harus cari makan di lar jadinya. Aish…, yeojya-yeojya rese itu lagi, ngapain mereka udang nangkring di depan gerbang gitu sih?, setiap hari sukanya ngegodain orang, kurang kerjaan banget!, lihat pakaian mereka, sekarang kan musim dingin, apa mereka nggak kedinginan pake rok mini sependek itu?, apalagi dengan wajah mereka, mau kontes ondel-ondel apa?, bedak tebel, pake lipstick ngejreng banget warnanya, orange lah, merah ngjrenglah, bulu mata udah kayak bulu mata anti badainya syahrini (?), tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham, aku tau beginian karena Heechul, yeojya anggota AB club yang sama dengan Junhyung pernah meneriaki mereka dengan kata-kata yang barusan aku katakana.

Author POV's

Kikwang buru-buru memasang headset ke telinganya, sebelum mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"kikwang oppa~", sapa segerombolan yeojya yang ada di dekat gerbang dengan tampang sok aegyo.

Kikwang menanggapi mereka dengan senyum ramah, dan ia langsung cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"oppa~~"salah seorang dari mereka berlari mengejar kikwang dan langsung menarik lengan kikwang iba-tiba.

Kikwang yang kaget langsung menepisnya, dan ia langsung melepaskan salah satu headsetnya.

"oppa~~, pulang sekolah temani aku jalan-jalan ya~", ujar yeojya itu manja yang tetap berusaha memeluk lengan kikwang.

"HyunA, oppa nggak bisa", tolak kikwang mentah-mentah.

Karena tingkat kejengkelan kikwang sudah sampai tingkat dewa, ia langsung menepis kasar tangan adik kelasnya itu, yang hampir setiap hari menghantuinya.

"oppa! Aku akan tetap menunggumu!"teriak HyunA.

'dasar yeojya gila!', batin kikwang

"kikwang! Kau di cariin adek kelas thu!, si nyentrik!", ujar Niel, teman sekelasnya.

"bilang saja aku mati", bisik kikwang yang sekarang sedang tidur di meja Junhyung yang letaknya paling belakang, pojok lagi (-_-).

Niel mengedikkan bahunya.

"kikwangnya mati! cari aja di kantin!" teriak Niel.

Kikwang yang mendengarnya hanya cekikian.

"GUBRAK"

Kikwang yang baru saja meneruskan mimpinya langsung terbangun kaget mendengar suara gaduh.

"YA! Kau adik kelas belagu banget, ngapain di depan kelas ini?, ya ampun…, kamu mau ke diskotik?, nggak usah pake rok aja sekalian!", kikwang yang sudah tau sekali dengan suara berisik ini, langsung mengambil headsetnya dan kembali tidur. Kikwang, begitu juga teman sekelasnya sudah memastikan Heechul si yeojya paling cerewet akan berkoar lagi jika tau HyunA ada di kelasnya.

"KIKWANG!, bawa pergi dombsamu ini!", teriak Heechul dari luar kelas.

"kau makan saja!", seru kikwang. Yang langsung bergegas membuka jendela kelasnya dan kabur.

Kikwang menatap sebal yeojya di depannya.

"aku kan udah bilang sama oppa, kalo aku akan tetep memaksa oppa untuk menemani aku jalan-jalan",ujar HyunA sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kikwang.

Kikwang yang kabur ke ruang music dan tidur di sana malah tertangkap basah oleh HyunA si fans yang paling tergila-gila dengan dirinya, dan nggak tau dari mana ia memborgol salah satu tangannya dan juga tangan yeojya itu #readersNgertikan?. Dan yang lebih bikin kikwang kesel, yeojya ini asyik duduk di pangkuan kikwang.

"HyunA, kamu bisa turun nggak?, berat tauk!", ujar kikwang dengan tampang siap ngebunuh.

"andwae oppa, oppa nggak tau aku sangat menunggu moment seperti ini?", kata yeojya itu dengan manja dan mengelus dada kikwang,

"HyunA!, jauhkan tanganmu itu!", seru kikwang sebal.

"Annndwaee~, aku nggak mau", giliran kepala HyjunA yang kini mengelus-ngelus dada Kikwang manja.

Kikwang benar-benar bete abis.

"oppa?, oppa mau nemenin aku jalan-jalan atau menemani aku sampai malem di sini?"Tanya HyunA dengan nada manja.

"oke, oppa akan menemanimu jalan-jalan"kata kikwang pasrah.

HyunA tersenyum menang.

"kalo begitu oppa harus menggendongku dengan gaya bridal style ke mobilku, oke?"

"nggak!" kata kikwang.

"oke,oke…, aku turun", HyunA langsung menarik lengan kikwang menuju mobilnya.

Karena HyunA takut kikwang kabur, ia tetap memborgol tangannya denagn tangan kikwang, ia pun harus menyetir dengan 1 tangan.

Setelah sampai di tempat hiburan, barulah HyunA melapas borgol, tapi ia tetap memeluk lengan kikwang dan menariknya ke mana-mana, yang punya lengan udah jelas banget bete setengah mati.

*Skip Time*

"HyunA, sampai kapan kamu mau memeluk lengan oppa seperti ini?, lihat sudah jam 7 malam, kamu harus pulang", ujar kikwang.

HyunA tidak memperdulikan Kikwang, ia memang telah melepaskan lengan kikwang, tapi sebagai gantinya yeojya itu malah duduk di pangkuan kikwang lagi.

"ya!, turunlah, nggak malu apa di liatin orang?", ujar kiwang tajam, ia merasa nggak enak kalo ada orang yang melihatanya, ya walaupun ia berada di dalam sebuah restoran yang lampunya memang temaram dan mejanya terletak di belakang.

"nggak mau oppa~, orang-orang nggak bakal ngeliatin kita, kita kan di meja paling belakang, udah gitu sepi lagi", kata HyunA yang kini mengelus dada bidang kikwang.

Kikwang segera menepis tangan yeojya itu.

"oppa~~, oppa nggak suka ya?", Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih manja, dan kini ia mulai melepaskankan kancing kemeja sekolah kikwang.

'ya tuhan, aku juga seorang namja!', batin kikwang.

"HyunA, jauhkan tanganmu!", kata kikwang sambil menepis lagi tangan yeojya itu.

"ssttt…, oppa jangan berisik nanti ada yang melihat kita", bisik HyunA di teling kikwang dan tangannya mulai menggerayangi kancing baju kikwang dengan cepat sehingga terlihat kaos dalam yang di kenakan kikwang.

'GLEKK', Kikwang menahan napasnya.

'ya tuhan, aku juga seorang namja!', batin kikwang lagi dengan napas memburu.

"oh iya, sebentar ya oppa", giliran yeojya itu yang tengah membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya.

Kikwang menatap ngeri, entah ia bisa kabur atau nggak.

"oppa~, oppa tau nggak kalo aku udah ngefans sama oppa sejak SMP?", tangan HyunA mulai menggerayangi dada kikwang, dengan posisi tetap di pangkuan kikwang.

"HyunA, oppa punya kejutan buat kamu", ujar kikwang tiba-tiba.

"apa itu?"

"tapi kamu harus turun dulu", kata kikwang.

HyunA yang penasaran hanya menurut saja.

"sekarang merem dulu", kata kikwang berusaha ramah.

HyunA-pun mengikuti instruksi dari Kikwang.

Cepat-cepat kikwang memanfaatkan situasi itu dengan mengancingi dan merapihkan kemejanya.

"tunggu dulu ya, oppa mau ngebuka seseuatu dulu", ujar kikwang bohong.

Setelah merasa rapi, kikwang langsung meninggalkan yeojya itu dan menghampiri seorang pelayan wanita, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, lalu kabur.

*di meja HyunA*

"mbak, maaf, ini tagihan makannya", seorang pelayan wanita menepuk pundak HyunA dan setelah membuka matanya, pelayan itu langsung memberinya kertas bon.

"untung aja aku masih punya iman *cie… #treakAuthor", gumam kikwang setelah ia berhenti berlari meninggalkan restoran tadi.

"lho? Itu kan Yoseob, ngapain dia ada di café itu?", kata kikwang entah pada siapa #MungkinNgomongKeAuthor , dan langsung menghampiri Yoseob.

"ya, Yoseob, kenapa kau ada di sini?", Tanya kikwang sambil menatap heran celemek yang memiliki logo dari café tersebut.

"aku kerja part time di sini, aku belum bilang ke kamu ya?, ayo masuk dulu", kata Yoseob ramah dan langsung mendorong masuk kikwang.

Yoseob langsung mengantar kikwang ke salah satu meja kosong, dan pergi begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian yeojya itu membawa sepotong cheese cake dan secangkir mochacino ke meja kikwang.

"ini, makanlah", ujar Yoseob ramah.

"tapi aku kan nggak memesan apapun", kata kikwang bingung.

"aku yang bayar, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena bubur tadi pagi", kata Yoseob dengan nada sangat menyesal.

"serius?, wah…, aku suka sekali dengan cheese cake dan mochacino", ujar kikwang senang dan langsung melahap cheese cake-nya.

Yoseob pun ikut senang melihat namja itu.

"tadinya, aku ingin membawanya nanti ke rumah, tapi berhubung di sini, aku traktir di sini aja", kata Yoseob.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ada di sini?, seharusnya kamu udah duduk di rumah, lagi pula aku sudah memasakkan beef steak"

"ya!, aku di sini gara-gara tadi sore si HyunA memaksaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, lagi pula sudah untung aku pulang sekarang dan bisa kabur dari makhluk itiu", curhat kikwang.

"kamu membencinya ya?", Tanya Yoseob jahil.

"sangat malah, aku benci dengan yeojya-yeojya yang sebangsa kayak dia, liat aja pakaiannya, udah rok kayak bukan rok, bajunya kurang bahan kali ya?, padahal udah di kasih baju sama sekolah tapi malah di aneh-anehin, hadooh… untung aku masih punya otak buat mikir",cerocos kikwang kayak kereta barang.

Yoseob hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"tunggu dulu, umma-ku juga memberi tau, kalo aku suka ini?", Tanya Kikwang penasaran, ia menunjukkan piring cake yang telah kosong dan secangkir mochacino yang tinggal setengah.

"ng…, nggak, memangnya kenapa?", Yoseob balik bertanya.

"lalu…, kau tau dari mana?, bahkan para fans gilaku nggak tau aku suka dengan ini", kikwang menatap penasaran.

"kalo itu, aku pernah dengar kalo kamu nggak suka susu, tapi suka dengan makanan atau minuman susu yang di varaiasikan, dan… karena di sini hampir semua bahan cake menggunakan susu, jadi ku pilih cheese cake yang, ya… kau tau, keju terbuat dari susu, untuk mochacino, di sini memang ada jus yang bila kau pesan tidak di beri susu, tapi…, itu nggak mungkin, karena dari pertama kau masuk kau terlihat belum pernah mampir ke café ini, jadi tidak tau jika hampir semua minuman bahkan jus juga di beri susu, maka aku pilih mochacino satu-satunya minuman yang tidak di beri susu di café ini, karena dia berbahan kopi dan cokelat", jelas Yoseob panjang lebar kali tinggi.

Kikwang yang mendengarnya menatap kagum yeojya yang di anggapnya rese' itu.

"daebbak!, kau cocok jadi koki!", seru kikwang sambil bertepuk tangan heboh seperti anak kecil yang abis menonton sulap.

Setelah izin dengan manajer café. Yoseob pun pulang, begitu juga dengan Kkikwang.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua hanya diam, sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"kikwang, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, boleh tidak?"ujar Yoseob memulai percakapan mereka.

"ne, ada apa?"

"kenapa kamu nggak begitu ramah dengan fans-fans mu?" Tanya Yoseob polos.

Kikwang tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yoseob yang polos begitu juga melihat wajah polos Yoseob.

"mereka nggak tau yang namanya privasi sih, udah gitu nekat-nekat juga yeojya-yeojya itu, aku bisa gila!, emang di kira aku Siwon Super Junior? Atau Jang Geun Seuk apa?", curhat Kikwang.

"oh, kamu ngerasa keganggu banget ya?", Tanya Yoseob lagi.

"banget!..., tunggu kamu ngapain nanya kayak tadi?, jangan-jangan kamu salah satu dari mereka ya?", tuduh Kikwang sambil menunjuk hidung mancung Yoseob.

"hhaha…, nggak thu, lagipula aku baru ngeliat wajah kamu aja pas insiden mie ramen itu", kata Yoseob polos.

"Mwo?", kikwang yang mendengarnya shock, ia kira seantero sekolah kenal dengannya, ternyata nggak untuk yeojya satu ini.

"kiki, kita ke minimarket dulu yuk, aku mau belie s krim", mohon Yoseob dengan puppy eyes nya.

"tadi kamu manggil aku apa? Kiki?", Kikwang shock lagi mendengar nama panggilan dar Yoseob.

"iya?, memang kenapa? Kan imut", kata Yoseob, lalu ia langsung menarik Kikwang menuju minimarket.

Setelah dari minimarket Yoseob memohon lagi pada Kikwang untuk menemaninya makan es krim setelah sampai di rumah.

"aish…, yeojya menyusahkan", gumam Kikwang yang langsung duduk di samping Yoseob dan mengambil es krimnya.

"hehe…, mian ya kiki", kata Yoseob , ketika Kikwang sedang menggati pakiannya, es krim milik Yoseob sudah hampir habis

"berhentilah memanggilku kiki, kalo anak-anak di sekolah pada tau, aku bisa di olok-olok setiap detiknya, apalagi nama kiki itu terkesan seperti nama hewan peliharaan, belum lagi-", tiba-tiba kikwang merasa bahunya berat.

"eottokhe?..., kenapa yeojya ini menyusahkan sekali sih", gumam kikwang yang melihat Yoseob jatuh tertidur di bahunya.

Kikwang meletakkan cup es krimnya, ia berniat ingin membangunkan yeojya itu, tapi ia juga nggak enak hati membangunkannya. Kikwang pun bersender di sofa, membiarkan bahunya di pinjam Yoseob untuk bantal tidurnya.

'aish…, nanti aku-nya yang nggak bisa tidur!',batin Kikwang.

TBC

A/N:

Ch.2 selesai…, ada yang mau nambah ^o^?, hehe mian kalo ada kesalahan dalam menulis, maklum ff ini menggunakan ESA (ejaan sesuka author) :D, sebagian nama yang jadi yeojya nggak author ganti ex:Yoseob, coz keliatan aneh :D, mian juga kalo jalan ceritanya ngebut. Di ch.2 memang belum keliatan Yoseob suka sama kikwang, jadi maaf ya jika readers kecewa. Oh iya selamat natal dan tahun baru bagi yang merayakan (telaatt). Pokoknya setelah baca, readers wajib review, oce? . kesan, pesan, saran, dan kripik.. eh kritik maksudnya :) , passti di terima.


End file.
